<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Небо над Явином by Kursnic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25491253">Небо над Явином</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kursnic/pseuds/Kursnic'>Kursnic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ФБ 2020: Визуал от G до T [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, Don't copy to another site, Embedded Images, Fanart, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, M/M, Фандомная битва 2020, флафф</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:14:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25491253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kursnic/pseuds/Kursnic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ФБ 2020: Визуал от G до T [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, fandom Star Wars 2020: Визуал от G до T</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Небо над Явином</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="illustration">
  <br/>
<a href="https://images2.imgbox.com/df/5c/RhmggrZh_o.jpg">Открыть оригинал (в этом окне)</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>